lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
STRUCTURE OF SAMARIUM ISOTOPES
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( September 2014) In 1964 Gell--Mann and Zweig discovered the charged quarks responsible for revealing the charge distributions in nucleons able to give the electromagnetic strong force for the correct nuclear structure. However the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favor of various contradicting nuclear theories which cannot lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis in 2003 I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” by reviving the natural laws which led to my discovery of of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838,68 electrons Here among 288 quarks one sees 9 charged quarks in proton and 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for the nuclear binding and nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. Comparing the samarium -124 of 62 protons and 62 neutrons (even number) with neodymium-120 of 60 protons and 60 neutrons (even number ) we conclude that the structure of Sm-124 has the same high symmetry as that of Nd-120. ( See my STRUCTURE OF Nd-142 ). In general since the additional p62n62 is a vertical system with S =0, the structure of Sm-124 has S =0 with six horizontal planes of opposite spins giving S = 0 like the +HP1, -HP2, +HP3, -HP4, +HP5 and -Hp6, in which we add the two horizontal squares like the -HSQ and +HSQ having the deuterons p37n37 and p39n39, with S =-2 and p38n38, and p40n40 with S = +2 giving a total S =0. (See the diagram of my STRUCTURE OF Sm-144). ' ' '''Naturally occurring '''samarium (Sm) is composed of five stable isotopes 144Sm, 149Sm, 150Sm,152Sm and 154Sm, and two extremely long-lived radioisotopes 147Sm (1.06×1011y) and 148Sm (7×1015y), with 152Sm being the most abundant (26.75% natural abundance). 146Sm is also fairly long-lived (1.03×108y), but occurs naturally as only the tiniest trace remains from its original supernovahttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Supernova_nucleosynthesisnucleosynthesis. Other than the naturally occurring isotopes, the longest-lived radioisotopes are 151Sm, which has a half-life of 96.6 years, and 145Sm, which has a half-life of 340 days. All of the remainingradioisotopes have half-lives that are less than two days, and the majority of these have half-lives that are less than 48 seconds. This element also has twelve known isomers. The long lived isotopes,146Sm, 147Sm, and 148Sm primarily decay by alpha decay to isotopesof neodymium. Lighter unstable isotopes of samarium primarily decay by electron capture to isotopesof promethium, while heavier ones decay by beta minus decay to isotopesof europeum STRUCTURE OF Sm-128, Sm-130, Sm-132, Sm-134, Sm-136, Sm-138, Sm-140, Sm-142, Sm-144, Sm-146, Sm-148, Sm-150, Sm-152, AND Sm-154 WITH S = 0 For understanding the structure of the above nuclides you must read my STRUCTURE OF Sm-144. Using the diagram of Sm-124 of my STRUCTURE OF Sm-144 we see that In the above nuclides we have an even number of extra neutrons based on the structure of Sm-124 with S = 0. Then in the presence of an even number of extra neutrons we get the structure of the above nuclides. For example the unstable Sm-142 with S = 0 has 18 extra neutrons of opposite spins. DIAGRAM OF SAMARIUM-124 FORMING 32 BLANK POSITIONS Here the additional p61 and p62 are shown near the n47 and n48 respectively for making symmetrical vertical rectangles. Note that the p47n47 along with the p48n48 make two symmetrical alpha particles of opposite spins . But you cannot see the p49n49, the n52p52 of the third alpha particle and the n50p50 and the p51n51 of the fourth alpha particle. Also the p41, n41, p42, n42, p43, n43, p44, and n44 which form the central parallelepiped of opposite spins are not shown. In the same way the 8 deuterons of opposite spins from p13n13 to p20n20 and the 4 deuterons from p33n33 to p36 n36 are not shown. ' n40......p40........n' ' n......... p38.......n38 +HSQ' ' n31………p12.........n12.......p32' ' p31........n11.........p11…… n32 -HP6' ' n........p29.........n10.........p10…… n30' ' n29…… p9..........n9 …….p30.........n +HP5' ' p47.......n27.........p8..........n8.........p28......... n48....p62' ' n45...........p27........n7.........p7........n28..........p46...........(n ) -HP4 ' ' p61......n47..........p25.........n6.........p6..........n26...........p48' ' (n)....p45..........n25……….p5..........n5……….p26.........n46 +HP3' ' n23………p4........n4………….p24..............n' ' n.......p23…….....n3………p3………..n24 -HP3' ' p21.........n2………p2............n22' ' n21........p1........n1.........p22 +Hp1' ' n.........p37........n37 ' ' n39......p39........n -HSQ' Here these extra neutrons make two bonds per neutron but their small number cannot give enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the nn and pp repulsions. However in the stable structures of Sm-144, Sm-150, Sm-152, and Sm-154 under some conditions of high symmetry the greater number of extra neutrons give enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the repulsions. STRUCTURE OF Sm-156, Sm-158, Sm-160, Sm-162, AND Sm-164 WITH S = 0 ''' Similarly the structures of the above unstable nuclides with even number of extra neutrons are based on the same structure of Sm-124 with S = 0. For example the Sm-156 with S = 0 has 32 extra neutrons of opposite spins but the two more extra neutrons than those of Sm-154 in the absence of blank positions make single bonds lading to beta minus decay. In the same way the more extra neutrons than those of the stable Sm-154 of the above unstable nuclides from Sm-156 to Sm-164 make single bonds leading to beta minus decay. '''STRUCTURE OF Sm-137, Sm-145, Sm-147, Sm-149, Sm-151, Sm-155, Sm-157, Sm-159, Sm-163 AND Sm-165 For understanding the structure of the above nuclides with odd number of extra neutrons giving negative spins you must read my STRUCTURE OF Sm-149. Here we have an odd number of extra neutrons giving negative spins. For example the Sm-163 with S = -1/2 of 39 extra neutrons has 19 extra neutrons of positive spins and 20 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = 19(+1/2) + 20(-1/2) = -1/2 Not that it has 14 more extra neutrons than those of the stable Sm-149 which make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. STRUCTURE OF Sm-129, Sm-131, Sm-133, Sm-135, Sm-139, Sm-141, Sm-143, Sm-153, AND Sm-161 Here we have an odd number of extra neutrons giving positive spins. For example the unstable Sm-141 with S = +1/2 of 17 extra neutrons has 9 extra neutrons of positive spins and 8 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = 9(+1/2) + 8(-1/2) = +1/2 Whereas the unstable Sm-153 with S = +3/2 of 29 extra neutrons has 16 extra neutrons of positive spins and 13 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = 16(+1/2) + 13(-1/2) = +3/2 Note that in the absence of blank positions it has 4 more extra neutrons than those of the stable Sm-149 which make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. ' ' Category:Fundamental physics concepts